<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【原创】将死之时掩以水门汀 by ruanzhongdaimian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894605">【原创】将死之时掩以水门汀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanzhongdaimian/pseuds/ruanzhongdaimian'>ruanzhongdaimian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanzhongdaimian/pseuds/ruanzhongdaimian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个第一人称的病态骨科爱情故事，弟弟x哥哥。很脏很疯很偏执，两个其实都不是啥好人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>弟弟x哥哥, 骨科 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【原创】将死之时掩以水门汀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本人在讲烂俗故事这方面是对医理一窍不通的庸医，三观蒙蔽，从不救人，砒霜拌饭，狗血淋头，势必要让这篇玩意里的每个人（说得跟有很多人一样....）都彻底神经错乱，总而言之这篇文毫无意义，一篇痛快了我自己的情绪垃圾而已。</p><p>*写东西极烂，不动脑子，剧情空白，人物扁平，叙事没有半点节奏，鼠目寸光毫无追求，立意low到负二层停车场，格局小到令人发指，无床不成文......概括起来就是一坨矫揉造作的烂泥，哗众取宠的低级趣味。额，唯三浸透了点心血的就剩情绪（暴烈到致死的爱恨）、欲望（尤其衷情lunatic别扭畸形见不得人的那一挂）和凭空捏造的漂亮男孩，这篇文体现得挺过瘾。</p><p>*BGM：网易云循环Michael hoppe的Moonflower &amp; Donna Burke 的GLASSY SKY。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【原创/R】将死之时掩以水门汀</p><p>/阮眠</p><p>00.<br/>
（我还是无法逃脱过去，猎人不会放过我，时间的刀从未入鞘，血已经渗进了缝隙。）</p><p>哥哥，我又做了那个有关除夕夜的梦，爆竹声中一岁除，曈曈日属于千门万户却独独不属于我。</p><p>夜晚焚烧故居的后花园，星星的手指啜饮黑暗的大海，枝桠哑笑纤繁成晕，日子像惨白的雪片撒了一地，远方鞭炮们纷纷撕碎自己的胸膛。花园南角蕨类植物滋长茂盛，蔓草丛生，小径因降过雪而泥泞，凋疲景象要持续到来春。</p><p>我在角落找到母亲，她蹲着掩面抽泣，嶙峋背脊战栗令人心碎。我知道她的泪为父亲而流，为那个背叛了这个家的男人而流。</p><p>“妈妈，别哭。”</p><p>月亮像白色温柔的灯，睡在星空的丈夫一样的怀抱中。</p><p>“你还有我呢。”</p><p>还没说完眼泪就掉下来，脸和眼睛被泪水里的咸涩盐分腌得刺痛，水分蒸发后的皮肤紧绷得像一张不堪拉扯的纸。泪水下沉进土壤，生长出病痛的鲜花，花里盛着盏盏血红的灯，叶里藏着刀。</p><p>乌鸦站在离地面八尺的树上，我仿佛离人间八丈。</p><p>01.<br/>
父母离婚后的第三年，一个春夏之交的美丽夜晚，饱受抑郁症折磨的母亲在卧室烧炭自杀了。于是已经在南方再婚定居的父亲回来接管我，带我前往拼凑而成的新家庭，那时我才知道父亲在那里有一个继子，知道我即将拥有一个毫无血缘关系的哥哥。</p><p>哥哥，我来到你的城市的时候是夏天。南方的盛夏持续落雨，空气潮湿闷热，我在北方从未见过那么丰沛的水。四处都有茂盛的阔叶植物，层叠辛香昏暗扬长，白天与夜晚全部被肆意生长的绿色填满，仲夏夜盛情泛滥。</p><p>行李箱放下的时候你从里面走出来，那画面成为我灵魂里一个扑朔，亿万个太阳显现在打碎的心镜上，叫人头晕目眩。</p><p>刚洗完澡的少年，湿发未干，水汽蒸腾，皮肤在光下几乎白到透明，细瘦身体在宽大的白色T恤里摇晃，胳膊上横贯静脉之河，靛蓝修长，细幼腕骨漂亮如同蕴藏风情的骨朵。眉眼被诗歌装饰过的甘美，有种模糊性别的温驯美丽，喉结却显得凸出，隐藏在下巴的阴影里，像座寂寞的小坟。</p><p>你跨进阳光里，湿润的红唇张合如同盛放鲜花，说，弟弟，你来啦。</p><p>那时候我好怕你融化在阳光里，成为门前阶梯上流淌的雪水，滴滴答答，吞吃阳光。我在你的温柔里变得如此焦躁，渴望蝉鸣划破肌肤，汗滴截成河流，我的风串在你敏感耳周。哥哥，见过你的人谁不想怜爱你，我好想把你供奉进玻璃器皿，带你去看九千个日落，望向白鸟衔玫瑰飞过。首先是你，然后再是一切。</p><p>02.<br/>
第二年暑假中的几天，父母出差几日，偌大的复式小楼只有我们两个人。你知道那时候我有多开心吗。</p><p>我喜欢站在厨房门口看你做饭，你在厨房忙碌的背影如同独属我一个人的妻子，我绵羊似的新娘。我们可以肆无忌惮地把音响调到最大，从落日飞车循环到脏手指，直到白天栽进黑夜的烂泥，灯带昏黄，仲夏夜美梦无尽头。绿萝和常春藤宿醉阳台花盆中，拉扯被冲淡的蝉鸣喋喋不休，音符和歌声缠绕像水藻，空气散发混乱余味，甜又丧。</p><p>冰箱里仿佛拥有永远吃不完的冰淇淋，香草口味的cream就像你的肌肤。你吃起来会不会也这样甜？我一直想吃了你，可是吃了就没有了，不然每晚吃一点就好了，一丁点就甜度超标，飘飘欲仙，心脏融化成一滩蜜浆。</p><p>那晚在阁楼放映室看一部冗长的欧洲片，我们坐在沙发上懒散聊天，暧昧的光线流淌过四面墙壁以及你的身体，让我心乱如麻。骤然开始的一大段情爱镜头显得无比漫长，我们的对话被声情并茂的纵情激昂打断，荧幕上情人抵死缠绵，呻吟碰撞，空气中的热浪仿佛能够溶解星尘，手中空了的啤酒罐被我捏成无聊的形状。我偷看你，紧跟你的眼神，体温慢慢上升。</p><p>哥哥，你知道自己有多漂亮吗？蘸着光河的睫毛尽头通往月亮的眼眸，鼻尖挺翘如同清秀山峦，嘴唇藏珠，脖颈颀长如同一支矢车菊，锁骨上星辰流淌。哥哥，我为你燃烧的心脏将要把这里照亮。</p><p>你转向我说，太热了，我去冲个凉。躲闪的眼神好像踩人的梅花鹿，扑进我眼睛里，我还没来得及撒网你就已经走进了卫生间。电影被我摁下静音，宇宙沉默得像一座花园，直到哗哗的水声穿过幽折的虚空进入我的耳朵，于是空气里弥漫着生灵。</p><p>哥哥，我好想变成那些冰凉的水珠，坠落到你的肌肤之上优雅地离散。我想要你，故而我挑逗你，穿梭在你漆黑的发丝间，敏感的睫毛上停留，摩挲乖巧的唇，如同任性顽皮的小孩，天真烂漫地在你身体上玩耍，我要在你肚脐上寄居，醉倒在你的腰窝里，从你的左肩坠楼身亡。我对你的欲望是视死如归的献身，亲吻是浇湿漫山遍野的大雨，热情如火的冰凉包裹你丝绸般的肌体。我猜没有人比我更渴望你，没有人比我更想和你拥有未来，而你却不知道我爱你。哥哥啊，我是黑暗里崩溃的俗人，你是上天交给我最美丽的差事，扬长日子里的无力抗拒。</p><p>几分钟后你披着宽大的浴巾走出来，头发还滴着水，薄纱衬梦境，蓝丝绒包裹身体，像一颗晶莹剔透的湿漉琥珀，躯壳是琥珀中若隐若现的花蕾。哥哥，你就是醉倒在天国里被困的海神，孤独地蜷缩在云层里面，等待我拨开迷雾。我走近你，裙下之臣走向他的维纳斯，你的呼吸好像海浪，声音摩擦心跳，冲动怎么藏好。我的瞳孔映落出一万个你，折刀般的眼神几乎将你刻死在未来的每一天。</p><p>哥哥。我的呼唤如此嘶哑，如此梦幻，如同热带潮湿的晚风，跌跌撞撞地去击落你。吻上你的时候脑海一片空白，记忆停在现在。你在挣扎，微弱又可爱，像被狼拥抱的幼鹿。我的胸膛能感受到你慌张的心脏，哥哥啊哥哥，你是我的生命之光，欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂，我要一口一口地品尝你。就从嘴唇开始。</p><p>哥哥。哥哥。哥哥。</p><p>我的吮吸融化你的唇舌，津液相交藕断丝连，你比所有冰淇淋都要甜，一碗滚烫的甘美，从味蕾淋进我心房，欲望的杂草歇斯底里地疯涨八丈。我将你抵上温凉的墙壁，如同把你钉上纯白的十字架，角落花盆里叫不出名字的绿色植物目睹欲望膨胀，我在天地万物的注视里侵犯你，尖锐的虎牙在你颤栗的喉结上留下粉色的划痕。别害怕哥哥，我只是太爱你了。</p><p>薄翼般的浴巾流落到脚下，梦的妊娠在空气的波纹里一圈圈扩散，我的性器依偎你的大腿内侧，热烈跳动，如痴如癫。我把你翻过去，你的后背优美如同白色兼桃色的沙滩，我的触碰和舔舐是海浪，是岩浆，滔滔不绝，奔腾不息，势要将你冲散。坚硬的阴茎抵在你的臀缝嚣张摩擦，我握着你秀气的髋骨，带着酒精味道的呼吸包围你的耳周。</p><p>我说，哥哥，我要进去啦。</p><p>你当时是拒绝还是默许来着？我没听清，我也不想听清，哥哥，我那时只想操你。</p><p>我躲进你的身体，打开天堂的大门，温暖紧致的肠壁像妈妈久违的拥抱。我的心情像蜂窝一样甜蜜而生动，哥哥啊，你的深处像莎士比亚一样说不尽。世界就在我耳边粲然，带着朦胧化成了星光，要一起撞入这层奢华的欢愉，裹着天空的黑和树木的绿，痛快的我们轻盈漂浮，每一秒钟每一颗空气分子都饱和到几乎落雨。</p><p>你的腰线在我反复的顶弄和抽插中深深覆压下去，背部漂亮的肌肉崩成直线，颤抖的蝴蝶骨仿佛急于挣脱皮肤的束缚，全身发热，穴口绞成一团，大腿被我的囊袋拍打得潮红。好紧啊哥哥，好舒服，我的天灵盖都在发麻，神经老是打滑打滑，组不成一支夜的旋律，我听见欲火的爆裂，看见洁白浪花，蓝紫鸢尾花一味梦幻，音乐，星云旋转，还有冰山撞击。</p><p>最后那几下捣得格外凶狠，你全身都在颤抖，最深最软处被连根插入，五脏六腑好似都要被巨物贯穿，嘴里呜呜有声，生生被操出泪来，牙关已经无法咬住带着哭腔的呻吟，让人好不疼爱。我将手臂横在你脖颈之前，掰过你湿淋淋的面容亲吻泪痕，在水声连连的舌吻中射精。白色炽热的精液打入你的身体，一股一股被肠道吞吃干净，那一刻我好想让你怀上与我血脉相连的后代。</p><p>你的身体已经完全疲软，晕晕然如同踩在云朵之上。我把你抱到卧室的床上，你的泪眼是闪烁的人造宝石，堕落地凝视我，我抬高你的一条腿，被插得深红的洞再次露出，我在你轻轻的摇头中再次眷恋地插进去，像回到生命诞生之初的子宫，小婴儿在温暖的羊水中甜甜入睡，而你根本无法拒绝我。</p><p>我们在火焰喧豗的酷暑里灵巧掀腾，欲海窜涌中浃骨沦髓，窒热气候中在彼此的体液中泅游。你是我床榻上的母亲，我在你的甬道中再次重生，重新降临这个冰凉无机质的世界。哥哥啊，疯子、情人、诗人都是幻想的化身，我就是有关你的最狂热的幻想。哥哥啊哥哥，万物皆冷而你独热，你比这个夏天更热情似火，胜过十个太阳复活的耀眼，远超水泽中精灵宁芙的美丽，比所有母亲的嘴唇都温存。你是黑色的维纳斯，是我前世的情人。</p><p>（你是乳是酪是酥是醍醐是风餐露宿后狂野的饥饿，是我欲望帝国连朝大酺的宴庆，无论蓬户荆扉都将因你的倚闾而成为我的凯旋门。）</p><p>03.<br/>
哥哥，你生来就是美丽的玩物，我早就应该看出来父亲望向你的目光是那么浑浊不堪。</p><p>那天的辅导老师因为有事而宣布提前放学，我没想到到家之后我会跟这个世界最脏、最可怕的秘密偶遇。</p><p>主卧大门虚掩，灯光的利爪踩着父亲兽欲的丑恶面孔，你跪伏在他胯下为他口交，他的手粗鲁地攥握你的头发，如同抓握一把杂草。粗黑的性器进出你那张我视为神圣温床的嘴唇，跟你苍白泛粉的面容对比鲜明，你对着他笑，星辰在你瞳孔里轮转，刀刃在我心脏里切割。你是我最爱的人，父亲是我最恨的人，你们之间却拥有如此肮脏的纠葛。你怎么可以背叛我呢哥哥。</p><p>我早该料到的，你跟你妓女出身的母亲定然是一丘之貉，说不定你们还是合伙勾引了我的父亲，然后你又来引诱我。</p><p>他双手捧着你的脸颊操你的喉咙，那视角一定如醉如死，你湿淋淋的神情必然能够让每个男人硬得滴水。哥哥，嫉妒和悲愤的火要把我烧成灰烬了，这个拼凑的家里我曾经最爱的就是你，可你也这么贱，这么作恶多端，这么黑心烂肠。你告诉我我该怎么办？</p><p>我目睹他射了一半在你嘴里，剩下的涂抹在你好看的鼻尖，挂在你漂亮的眼睫，你喉结滚动着熟练地咽了下去。你咽下去你继父的精液，咽下去本该停留在你母亲阴道的精液，神情满足又驯良。你他妈为什么这么放荡这么淫乱，你比你妈还更能胜任婊子的身份。</p><p>这不公平啊，哥哥。过去那些夜晚在我饱受罹患重度抑郁症的母亲哭泣尖叫的煎熬之时，你是不是都在父亲的床上婉转呻吟，晃腰发春，打开身体榨取本该属于另外女人的丈夫的精液？我的亲生父亲宁愿背叛发妻宁愿抛弃他的亲生儿子，去跟一个带着不知道谁的儿子的妓女结婚，操一个跟自己儿子年纪相仿的同性。更遑论最后连我都成为了你的入幕之宾，被你骗得团团转。你是不是对你的魅力洋洋自得？</p><p>可是我还是不能否定你的美，哥哥，你是个美丽的荡妇，人尽可夫的淫荡娼妓，污水里升起来的神，抬一抬腿就能得到一切。如同让每条海岸都以为海水朝它涌来的大海，恩泽世人又并无偏爱，你是欲望的工具又被工具娱乐，你可以轻松毁掉一切并寻求更多。</p><p>在你的海面上我却什么都不能说。落日熔金，匆匆路过的海鸥如同一方送别的手绢。我的灵魂活腻了，注定去做葬身大海的纸船，潮水的玩具，为你扬帆出海，踌躇满志地去迎接一场可怕的海难。我爱啊恨啊痛啊，你荡啊跑啊飞啊，我是你的疯子，我透过你的影子追逐你。</p><p>04.<br/>
我把你囚禁在我的卧室里，今夜是属于我和你的最后一晚啦，哥哥。你的手腕和脚踝这么悠曼，生来就该被黑色的铁链缠绕，你逃不掉。</p><p>窗户和门完全封闭，我在床边点燃了那盆木炭，然后一一褫尽你的衣衫。</p><p>我爱闹剧。喜剧太假，悲剧太傻，还是闹剧好，大家使劲闹，闹够了就满头大汗地死掉，好像回光返照。死亡就是陷入一方巨大的水，四周透明，波光淋漓，却不能呼吸，睁大眼睛，慢慢地看着自己吐出的泡泡越来越少。</p><p>只要我们死在一起，你就永远属于我了，哥哥。你害怕吗？让我最后操你一次好不好，你看，我都不嫌你脏，我还是那么迷恋你。你抖得真厉害，别怕呀哥哥，我陪着你呢。</p><p>哥哥。</p><p>你是，啊，一架稀世珍贵的雪琴，我在你的琴弦上拨动弹奏过无数美妙的乐曲，请让我再次躲进你的身体，我俩合而为神。我亲爱的陶瓷情人，我切齿痛恨又切肤痛惜，你的肉体就是一部圣经，大腿是欲海的肉筏，小腿是抽搐不已的一线爱，脚掌和十根脚趾是十二种风情摇曳的挑逗。</p><p>神将力量假手于你，瞳孔蕴含星辰纹理，喘息酥融咿唔金银蛇似的缠紧，我出脱于你身体又重归于你身体，除了爱你更是爱你，属于自己更属于你。时间模糊你的身影，神的诡计摧折你，肮脏的男人玷污你，我偏要将你重新接枝，抓住你的手臂无限期拥有你，倾倒我纷纷的情欲清刷你的肌理，冲洗你甘媚的神情贴满墙壁。哥哥，我肯定在几百年前就说过爱你。</p><p>音响里回响Death Waltz，我特意挑选的背景音乐。你听到了吗？灵魂的雪崩，乐极的吞声。氧气已经临近枯竭，烧炭的火光晃动催眠的摇篮曲，就让大提琴送我们离开这个肮脏冰冷的世界，我们将陷入不复醒来的沉睡，永远保持着相连的姿势，我要永远陷入温暖的你。</p><p>好不好呀，哥哥。</p><p>05.<br/>
（在将死之时掩以水门汀，掩好耳目口鼻，从灵魂深处涌入。失了心想称作贤良，带一只黑狗常伴身旁，它快，快过了脏水掩过心脏。听闻第九日发光，但七日暴毙身亡。这俗世，叫人阵痛。）</p><p>路边紫色乔木林抽芽茁长，缎滑薰风裹送阵阵晚祷钟声，红酒似的天空扭曲、延伸、坍落，圣经虽已蔫黄，随处有我的钤印。</p><p>你我死去，整夜芬芳，神明宣告，春已降临。</p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>